Astitch
'''Windows '''was an American alternative metal band from Fernley, Nevada formed in 1996 and lasting until 2008. They primarily toured with OTEP and Kittie and frequented Ozzfest between 2001 and 2004. History Riffin was formerly involved with a similarly titled metal band called Wind'os, established in Fredericton, New Brunswick. She started out as a mixer before getting upped to frontman following the departure of their prior one. They have two demos, two EPs and a full album to their credit, the latter three getting released through Shoreline Records after they picked the band up. The band broke up after Shoreline dropped them due to their loss of interest in the band's genre. Riffin moved to Nevada to take part in a stress-relief seminar, where she met her future band mates. All bonded over their music tastes and similar sentiments toward those in opposing social classes. The band signed to No Name Management, giving them a chance to further get their name out. This helped to get them signed to Wind-Up Entertainment, leading to the release of two albums between 2000 and 2001. They got dropped by Wind-Up in late-2001 under unknown circumstances, though according to keyboardist Wendy Corduroy it was mainly due to them not fitting too well with Wind-Up's other bands, "We're pissed, but in hindsight we saw it coming. Wind-Up's more, let's say accessible bands. We're like that ugly evil stepchild the rest of the family hates. We probably should've gone to Roadrunner or Elektra." They infrequently toured from then on. In 2008, the band posted a blog on their MySpace page revealing that they broke up, having done so earlier that year. Riffin remarked "It was inevitable. People stopped coming to our shows, we're losing out to much bigger bands, people prefer pop music these days, it's just no longer fun anymore. We're all moving on, whether or not we'll still have some presence in the music industry, I have no clue." Style Genres the band were classified under included hard rock, alternative metal, heavy metal and nu metal. Riffin cites White Zombie, Yes, The Smiths and Alice in Chains as her prime influences. Per comparisons, they were compared to Tool and Mudvayne in terms of vocals and their more artistic edge while their on-stage visage (wearing grotesque makeup) earned them comparisons to Slipknot. The band's music is best described as melancholy, cynical and harsh, with a prime focus on celebrity excess and abuse. Their songs are also noted for cutting down on popular beliefs and anti-establishment causes, as well as claiming that there's no point in being vocal or active in promoting a belief because it'll either backfire or fall on deaf ears, and they'd live long enough to see them become their own enemy. A bulk of their songs are heavily influenced by Hollywood controversies. Members Trina Riffin: lead vocals/rapping Gina Vendetti: lead vocals Laura Powers: lead guitar Shauna Chalmers: rhythm guitar Melissa Mipson: bass guitar Tambry Ortiz: drums Julie Myi: keytar Wendy Coudoroy: keyboard, sampling, electronics Releases EPs * Exile (1998) Albums * Humiliation. Infuriation. Decimation. (2000) * Freak (2001)